Kami
The Kami clan are family smart and cunning individuals known mainly for the master of the art of origami. Their ability to transform their bodies into paper makes their style one of the most beautiful the world has to offer while as being the most deadly. Overview Members of the Kami clan have developed the art to manipulate simple pieces of paper to do their bidding. Though a single sheet a paper is not at all menacing, multiple that sheet by several hundreds or thousands and you begin to imagine what the Kami clan has to offer. At a young age, members of the clan begin to learn the art of channeling their chakra into paper to do their bidding. As time passes clan members are able to perform feats such as growing wings made of paper and transforming their entire bodies into paper. Most members are identified by having sleek dark blue hair and amber irises. History The Kami clan's settle was upon a vast cliff side overlooking the endless ocean of the west. They were a proud and blooming family that adhered to proper traditions. They were widely known for their magnificent displays of artistic creativity with the plentiful festivals that invited people of all variety. They were not all about spreading peace and creative ideology, when enemies threatened their lands they met them with overwhelming force. One word to describe a battlefield against the mighty Kami clan would be beautiful. The art of molding chakra to be infused into paper left armies mesmerized and often taking their fighting style for granted. Although they had many enemies, they still sought a means to bring together the people of the vast coastal area. Amegakure as it so happens was an idea thought up by a child, showing that even the youth of the clan wanted to shape the future. A village not only down by the sea but surrounded by it. The clan elders set forth messengers to various groups and clans proposing the idea and the rest was written in history. Perks Kami Specialist: * This character is a trained member of the Kami Clan with intense study into the artistic and deadly manipulation of various forms of paper. * Note: This character has gained access to the Kami Clan tree. Kami: Paper Proficiency l: * This character has tapped deeper into the secrets of their hidden clan's ability. They’ve just begun to grow more accustomed to the use of manipulating paper. Their expertise is obvious as they deftly manipulate the unique material. This character can learn and create D Rank Paper techniques. Kami: Paper Proficiency ll: * This character has tapped into the secrets of their hidden clan's ability. They’ve just begun to grow more accustomed to the use of manipulating paper. Their expertise is obvious as they deftly manipulate the unique material. This character can learn and create C Rank Paper techniques. Kami: Paper Proficiency lll: * This character has tapped exceptionally far into the secrets of their hidden clan's ability. They’ve just begun to grow more accustomed to the use of manipulating paper. Their expertise is obvious as they deftly manipulate the unique material in large quantity. This character can learn and create B Rank Paper techniques. Kami: Paper Proficiency IV: * This character has elite training with the secrets of their hidden clan's ability. They move with an obvious expertise when manipulating paper. Their prowess is obvious as they manipulate the unique material in massive quantity. This character may utilize B rank or below paper techniques with no handseals. This character can learn and create A Rank Paper techniques. Kami: Paper Proficiency V: * {Ultimate} This character has mastered the secrets of their hidden clan's ability. This users ability of manipulating paper is unrivaled. Their mastery is obvious as they easily manipulate their chakra infused paper with expertise. Characters with this perk may perform B rank Paper techniques and below with no handseals. This character can now learn and create S Rank Paper techniques. Kami: Lethal Formation: * This character is capable of molding their paper into a series of small size. This allows them to create weapons of any shape and reasonable size such as kunai, shuriken, wakizashi, etc. -- the size and durability of the weapon depends on the chakra the character has to contribute to it. * Note: All weapons made are the equivalent durability and damage/defense of their steel counterparts. This allows the user to make small non combative objects as well. Kami: Rapid Stationery: * This character has learned to infuse their papers through their body. They can lift themselves a foot off the ground by whichever means they choose and gain rapid movement speed. * Note: The user can decide how they 'gain speed' based on RP. Example they make a bird, or simply float. This can be used once every two rounds of combat. The user gains +1 tile movements for one round. Kami: Body Stitching: * This character has perfected the art of molding their paper throughout their body. Immediately after receiving damage from an attack, the user is capable of molding their paper back into their body and healing some of the damage received. Some are even capable of reforming limbs or body parts. Note: After taking damage, the user is capable of healing back the damage taken -1 step at the cost of that same amount in chakra. (For B damage, heal B- and spend B chakra). This can be used TWICE per fight. This heal does NOT cost the user any actions in their next RP turn. This does not negate any debuffs applied by the attack that dealt damage. Kami: Dance of Shikigami: * This user has mastered the art of infusing paper with their chakra to the point that they are able to put all of their being into their craft for a short time. Note: This ability can be used once per fight and lasts for one round. Upon use, the user's body bursts into a cloud of paper sheets that fly at random throughout a 5x5 area. The user is untargetable during the active round, but will still sustain damage from any technique that affect the full 5x5 zone. During the round, the user may utilize any paper technique, and after the technique ends the user reforms in any unoccupied space within the zone that they choose.